


Caught

by AmaVix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And he accidentally finds Adrien and Marinette making out at work, Angry Makeouts, Awkward situations, F/M, First Fight, Marinette is working as Gabriel's intern, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Post Reveal, Romance, They're in their early 20's, adrienette - Freeform, awkward pov, me @ me: stop doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaVix/pseuds/AmaVix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel rounded the corner, fully prepared to wedge himself between the two arguing adults, just in time to see his son push his intern against the wall and snog her senseless. It hardly took a second for the girl to recover and yank him even closer, tangling one of her hands in his hair in the process. The blond reached down and hooked his hand under her knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist, giving her slight leverage from being pinned against the wall.</p><p>This was probably THE most aggressive and terrifying make-out session that Gabriel Agreste had ever accidentally witnessed in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> fun drinking game: take a shot for every time i use italics

For Gabriel Agreste, the afternoon walks back to his main office from the meeting room were usually silent, save for the sound of his own footsteps. Some days he spent the brief time alone making phone calls, or scrolling through his email on his phone. On other days he stopped to appreciate the small respite in his busy day, making a point to walk slowly and let the silence clear his mind. During particularly chaotic days, he even stopped to admire the artwork hung on the walls, drawing peace and taking pleasure in the fact that they still took his breath away even after being studied so many times. 

But never before had this happened.

He heard their voices before he saw them, their low and harsh conversation registering just before he rounded the corner. He froze out of surprise- he hadn’t been aware that anyone knew about these back hallways. He debated turning around and going the long way back to his office as to not interrupt, but one word had him rooted in place with curiosity. 

Or rather, one name. 

“Adrien!” A familiar female voice hissed out, “I told you, I’m fine! I can handle this!”

“Bullshit.” His son’s voice spat right back. Gabriel had stumbled upon something private, something his son was keeping from him. He inched a little closer to the corner, suddenly finding himself invested in whatever was unfolding before him.

“I’m serious! Look, I get that you’re concerned, and I appreciate it, honestly- but there’s nothing to worry about!” The girl gave a harsh sigh, and most likely would have continued on if she weren’t cut off.

“’Nothing to worry about’? Are you _kidding_ me?! You’re working yourself way too hard! You’re balancing your job, patrol, classes, and this internship! You look exhausted! Enlighten me, when’s the last time you slept for longer than 20 minutes?” A beat of silence. “ _Other_ than how I found you passed out on the kitchen floor last night.”

A scoff. “I literally cannot believe that _you, of all people_ , are dissing _cat naps._ Unbelievable.” 

“Irrelevant. Marinette, I’m worried about you. You’re spreading yourself too thin! I know how you throw yourself into what you’re passionate about, I’ve admired that about you since Lycee, but I think this might be too much for even you.”

It suddenly clicked to Gabriel why the female voice was so familiar to him: it was that of his new intern, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She and Adrien were close friends and roommates at the university they were attending, and it was his son who had first put in a good word for her in the first place when Gabriel had decided he needed an intern. With a reminder that she’d been the one to win the bowler hat contest (and so young, too), he’d felt confident in bringing her aboard. 

A sigh from Marinette drew him right back in to their spat. Honestly, just listening to their back-and-forth was fulfilling his salt quota for the day.

“Adrien, I’ve got this. I haven’t struggled yet, and even if I did- don’t give me that look! If I start having trouble I’ll back off a bit, I promise, but until then, I’m doing perfectly fine!”

“Mari, usually people make a point to _not_ run themselves into the ground before adjusting to avoid it.”

“I’m not going to run myself into the ground!” She sounded almost offended.

“I’ve seen you do it before- I know the pattern, and you’re smack-dab in the middle of it!”

“This time is different!”

“No, it isn’t!” Adrien shouted, his voice echoing off the walls, “You need to slow down!”

Meanwhile, Marinette’s voice had lowered to a growl so low that Gabriel almost didn’t hear it. 

“Make me.”

Okay, time to step in before this got physical. Gabriel rounded the corner, fully prepared to wedge himself between the two arguing adults, just in time to see his son push his intern against the wall and snog her senseless. It hardly took a second for the girl to recover and yank him even closer, tangling one of her hands in his hair in the process. The blond reached down and hooked his hand under her knee, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist, giving her slight leverage from being pinned against the wall.

This was probably THE most aggressive and terrifying make-out session that Gabriel Agreste had ever accidentally witnessed in his entire life. He stood there, shell-shocked and in plain sight, but the two were too focused on… _the task at hand_ to even notice his presence. 

 

As far as they cared, they were the only two people in the world.

Adrien trailed kisses down her bare neck, and it was obvious that she was trying to stifle herself on terms of her volume. When he gave her a quick love bite, Marinette’s breath hitched and she bit her lip to muffle the resulting groan. The boy grinned and pulled away just to his forehead to hers, bringing his hand up from her leg to stroke her cheek.

“Aww, Bugaboo, come on. You know how much I love the sounds you make.”

Her leg slipped down from it’s perch on his thigh without his support, and she used this to her advantage- she grabbed his shoulders, and with a quick spin, Adrien was the one pinned against the wall being kissed senseless All of the hot anger from a minute ago had quickly dissipated, and as a result the two had slowed down and opted to take more time to enjoy themselves. He chuckled against her lips and practically melted into it, giving a soft moan of his own when she bit and sucked on his bottom lip. This was an interesting change of pace, one that he was enjoying very much. 

But that didn’t mean he was going to let her have all the fun. 

Adrien retaliated by picking her up, an action that earned himself a startled squeak. He couldn’t help but laugh when she pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist to avoid being dropped (that was _one time_ ). He didn’t even mind when Marinette flicked him on the nose for startling her, or that she was pouting, because god, her reactions were adorable. _She_ was adorable. Adorable, and strong, and brave, and amazing, and gorgeous, and oh god he was talking out loud. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter before giving him a peck on the forehead that he leaned into gratefully. Lord in heaven, this girl had him in all the right ways.

“Be careful, My Lady. Little kisses like that are my weakness, especially from you. You’ll make me melt!” He teased, pressing his forehead back to hers again. She, however, took this as a challenge, and next thing Adrien knew, his face was being peppered in little pecks and kisses. The blond laughed and shook his head in playful defiance, but he couldn’t get far considering the fact that he was literally holding her.  
“Ah, Princess, c’mon! This isn’t fair!” He whined, but she still didn’t let up. Time to switch tactics. 

In his best (read: worst) imitation of the witch from the Wizard of Oz, Adrien started slowly sliding his back down the wall whilst whining out in a high, gravely voice, “Nooooo, I’mmm mellltiiiiiinnnnng…” only falling silent when his butt finally made contact with the floor. Marinette laughed the whole way down, which slowed down her little kiss attack considerably, but it still got the job done. 

“You are such a dork, oh my god.” She snickered once the two of them had finally calmed down and readjusted so she was now straddling his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yes,” Adrien grinned, “but I’m _your_ dork.”

“Hm, is that so?” Marinette mused.

“Forever and always.” He gave her a kiss on the side of her head for emphasis.

Though she would never admit it, the girl flushed scarlet at his affirmation. She nuzzled a little closer to him, and the two laid there like that in comfortable silence for a few seconds. 

“So, lovebug, how much longer is your break gonna last?”

“Depends on what time it is. My phone’s in my back pocket.” 

A beat of silence.

“Did you just give me permission to touch your butt?”

Marinette snorted. “Just grab it and check the time, kitten.”

He grabbed her ass, causing her to jump and yelp. “I meant the phone!”

“And here I thought it was half past an amazing booty.” Before she could retort, Adrien plucked her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. “It’s 1:34. I still have 10 minutes.” 

Marinette groaned. “I have, like, 15. Breaks go by way too fast.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun. At least you have an extra five minutes. You’re gonna need to put a little concealer on that, because someone’s gonna notice you didn’t have that mark before.” 

Another beat of silence, before Marinette pulled back and looked at Adrien in horror.

“ _You didn’t._ ”

The boy in question just smirked. “Whoopsies.”

That groan was probably the loudest sound between the two of them since their argument ended.

“Oh, you’re gonna fuckin’ get it tonight. I fully intend on returning the favor.”

Adrien snickered. “Ohhh no you don’t. As much as I’d absolutely love that, if I showed up to tomorrow’s shoot with a hickey, father would kill us.” 

Gabriel smiled from where he was leaning against the wall, still listening to their banter. Smart boy. He raised him well.

“Correction: He’d kill _you._ ”

“You have so much faith that I wouldn’t rat you out.” 

“Looks like I’ll just have to get a little creative then.”

“That may be hard, considering that I now am aware of what to look for.” 

 

Gabriel had never seen two people jump so hard as Adrien and Marinette did in the moment he spoke. Two heads snapped to face his direction, both filled with absolute horror over being found in such a… Compromising position. Marinette came back down from her shock faster than Adrien did and made haste to scramble out of his lap, putting a good few feet of distance between them before rising to her feet. Adrien was quick to follow, shooting up like a bullet without breaking eye contact with his father. The three stood like that, on guard, watching each other cautiously.

Gabriel slowly started towards the pair. 

He didn’t miss the way that Adrien inched towards Marinette with every step he took. He didn’t miss the younger man looping his arm around the girl’s waist protectively, or how he shifted so he was slightly in front of her and therefore in-between her and what he considered a threat to her safety. He definitely didn’t miss the fire in his boy’s eyes, or the hard expression on his face, or how it only softened when Marinette rested her hand on his arm and murmured something to him that Gabriel could have sworn was “Down, kitty.” 

He stopped with five feet between them. Adrien was still bravely holding eye contact with Gabriel when the senior looked down to Marinette, eyes practically scanning her. She looked mortified, of course, but she still held herself well, considering the situation. She had her arm around the boy’s waist as he did her, but the two fingers she had hooked in his beltloop said that she was holding him back rather than hiding behind him. She was on the balls of her feet and inching forward carefully, ready to jump in front and protect him if the need arose. She was looking Gabriel right in the eye as well, but her eyes were softer than Adrien’s were: where his bordered on hostile and ready to defend, hers were cautious and willing to communicate. 

She had all of the spark, but twice the prudence.

She reminded him of his late wife. The realization hit him like a punch to the gut.

To be honest, he’d taken quite the liking to the young intern. She was quick to obey orders as long as they were within reason, she was incredibly committed to the work (and actually rather good at it), and it was hard to knock her down emotionally- all three very important traits in the competitive fashion industry. Unlike other people who were interested in design, she actually pursued it- he knew that she was taking two different fashion-related courses at the university this semester, and that she was aiming for an eventual degree. She was taking the initiative to force herself into the industry, unlike the young dreamers who just posted their work online and prayed someone would discover them. She was putting herself on the line, and now she had her chance to make it all work.

The girl shifted her leg so it was in front of Adrien’s. A protective stance. 

And she was willing to let go of that chance if it meant keeping Adrien from his wrath. From his father’s wrath. From _her bosses’_ wrath. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had guts.

Yes, he liked her very much.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and nodded at her before turning to Adrien. 

“You chose well, son. You have my blessing.” 

Adrien gaped and Marinette cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her conversational-whiplash. 

“Wait, what?!” 

“All I ask is that you two hold off on the next generation of Agreste heirs until I retire.”

Marinette choked on air. Adrien had to pound on her back to help her remember breathe again.

With that, Gabriel stepped around them and started off towards his office, calling over his shoulder as he went. “Adrien, your break ends in 3 minutes. Marinette, I suggest you cover up the mark my son left on your neck and then meet me in my office for further instruction.” He was met with stunned silence, but he didn’t mind; he’d probably scared the ever-loving hell out of them, anyway.

He was most of the way down the hall when he heard the loud whooping and a shriek of “FU- DOWN, KITTY!” A glance over his shoulder revealed that Adrien had picked Marinette up and was spinning her around, practically dancing with joy in the now empty hallway. Despite her protest, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and a goofy grin on her face. 

Gabriel smiled fondly at the sight before looking up at one of his favorite paintings: a spry young man in a tux twirling a woman in a glorious white dress with golden hair and emerald eyes. The two looked happier than all else. They were looking at each other as if love was a story that couldn’t compare to what they had.

He hoped things would work out better this time around.

(He also hoped those two would get better at nicknaming each other, if they would have to be seen together in public. Honestly, that was embarrassing.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i wrote this at like 4 am and i was tipsy and i haven't written fanfiction since like the beginning of the cold war (aka my weeb phase) please have mercy i'm so rusty
> 
> if i made any typos please tell me!! tysm for reading!!


End file.
